The invention relates to an apparatus for shaping or pre-shaping blanks for packs, especially blanks for hinge-lid packs with rounded or polygonal longitudinal edges, having a shaping station, in which the blanks are shaped by stationary, movable shaping tools, especially shaping rollers, in conjunction with counter tools, especially shaping plates, and then transported further.
Hinge-lid packs are a widespread pack type for cigarettes. Recently, such hinge-lid packs have also been designed with rounded upright longitudinal edges, or also with beveled, polygonal longitudinal edges.
The production of hinge-lid packs with rounded or similarly designed longitudinal edges requires special measures in the region of the packaging machine. An apparatus is known, in which the flat, unfolded blanks are pre-shaped in the region of the longitudinal edges. For this purpose, interacting shaping tools are provided, specifically a fixedly arranged shaping plate with round lateral margins, on the one hand, and movable shaping rollers, on the other. The latter shape the blank by corresponding relative movements around the round lateral margins of the shaping plate (U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,704).